bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Renji Abarai/Image Gallery
Renji Anime Images Profile Images E320 Renji Mugshot.png|Renji Abarai, Lieutenant of the 6th Division. Ep16RenjiAbarai.png|Renji. Ep30RenjiAbarai.png|Renji at a Lieutenant meeting. Ep30RenjiAbarai2.png|Renji Abarai in the Soul Society. Ep234RenjiProfile.png|Renji. Ep363RenjiProfile.png|Renji, seventeen months later. Ep363RenjiProfile2.png|Renji. Ep119RenjiForeheadTattoos.png|Renji's tattoos. Agent of the Shinigami arc Ep15ByakuyaRenjiAppear.png|Renji appears in Karakura Town to retrieve Rukia alongside Byakuya. Ep16RenjiAttacksRukia.png|Renji attacks Rukia. Ep16RenjiAppears.png|Renji calls out to Rukia. Ep16RenjiSlashes.png|Renji slashes his sword in front of Rukia. Ep16RenjiWantsIchigo.png|Renji wants Ichigo. Ep16RenjiSlashesRukia.png|Renji slashes Rukia's face. Ep16RenjiThreatensRukia.png|Renji threatens Rukia. Ep16RenjiDodgesHeiligPfeil.png|Renji dodges a Heilig Pfeil from Uryū Ishida at the last second. Ep16RenjiDefeatsUryū.png|Renji defeats Uryū. Ep16IchigoInterruptsRenji.png|Ichigo Kurosaki stops Renji from killing Uryū. Ep16RenjiStudiesBlade.png|Renji studies Ichigo's blade. Ep16IchigoBlocksRenji.png|Renji battles Ichigo. Ep16RenjiStandsOver.png|Renji stands over an injured Ichigo. Ep16IchigoSlicesRenji.png|Ichigo slices Renji's chin. Ep16RenjiLaughs.png|Renji laughs at Ichigo's actions. Ep16RenjiShikaiZabimaru.png|Renji releases his Shikai, Zabimaru. Ep16RenjiShikaiStabsIchigo.png|Renji injures Ichigo. Ep17RenjiRealStrength.png|Renji shows his true strength. Ep17RenjiPreparesFinish.png|Renji prepares to finish off Ichigo. Ep17RukiaStrugglesRenji.png|Rukia struggles with Renji. Ep17RukiaStallsRenji.png|Rukia tries to stall Renji. Ep17RenjiWounded.png|Ichigo wounds Renji. Ep17IchigoOverwhelmsRenji.png|Renji is overwhelmed by Ichigo. Ep17IchigoPursuesRenji.png|Ichigo pursues Renji across the rooftops. Ep17RenjiGrabsRukia.png|Renji slams Rukia back. Ep17ByakuyaRenjiRukiaLeaving.png|The three Shinigami leave. Ep18RenjiBeratesRikichi.png|Renji giving out to Rikichi. Ep18RenjiVisitsRukia.png|Renji visiting Rukia while she is in jail. Soul Society arc Ep32RukiaRenjiInuzuri.png|Renji and Rukia when they were kids in Rukongai Ep32YoungRukiaRenji.png|Renji and Rukia as kids Ep32Leaving.png|Renji and Rukia during their Academy days Ep32Decision.png|Renji and Rukia when they were younger Ep46Shakkahō2.png|Renji Abarai uses Shakkahō during a lesson. Ep46RenjiExplosion.png|Renji causes an explosion at the Academy while attempting Kidō Ep46Shakkahō3.png|Momo, Renji and Izuru Kira use Shakkahō against a large Hollow. Ep46IzuruRenjiMomoProtectHisagi.png|Renji with Kira and Momo protecting Hisagi from a Hollow during their time in the academy Ep23RenjiKidoCorpsArrive.png|Renji arrives with four members of the Kidō Corps to transfer Rukia to Senzaikyū. Ep23RenjiLeavesRukiaInSenzaikyū.png|Renji brings Rukia to Senzaikyū. Ep23RenjiInformsRukia.png|Renji informs Rukia of Ichigo's arrival in Soul Society. Ep23AizenBringsRenji.png|Sōsuke Aizen brings Renji to a storage room so they can talk. Ep23RenjiTalksToAizen.png|Aizen questions Renji about the nature of Rukia's execution. Ep24RenjiIbaWalk.png|Renji and Tetsuzaemon Iba walk to the second conference room. Ep24RenjiIbaFindHinamori.png|Renji and Iba find Momo Hinamori. Ep25RenjiShocked.png|Renji is shocked by the sight of the cannonball hurtling toward the Seireitei. Ep30IchigoRushesRenji.png|Ichigo charges at Renji. Ep30IchigoAttacksRenji.png|Renji crosses blades with Ichigo. Ep30RenjiBattlesIchigo.png|Renji battles Ichigo again. Ep30RenjiIchigoClash.png|Renji vs. Ichigo Ep31RenjiShikaiZabimaru.png|Renji's Zabimaru in Shikai. Ep30RenjiUnleashesZabimaru.png|Renji extends Zabimaru. Ep31RenjiLeapsInAir.png|Renji leaps into the air. Ep31IchigoAttacksRenji.png|Renji being attacked by Ichigo Ep31RenjiEvadesIchigosStrike.png|Renji dodges Ichigo's attack. Ep31RenjiReadiesStrike.png|Renji prepares to cut down Ichigo. Ep31ZabimaruBreaks.png|thumb|'Zabimaru' is shattered. Ep32Anguish.png|Renji is defeated. Ep32RenjiBegsIchigo.png|Renji begs Ichigo to save Rukia. Ep34MomoRenji.png|Injured Renji with Momo Ep42ZabimaruOverRenji.png|Zabimaru demands that Renji recover faster. Ep48ZabimaruManifests.png|Renji and Zabimaru Ep51RenjiYoruichiTalk.png|Renji and Yoruichi Ep52SenkaOnRenji.png|Byakuya attempts to use Senka on Renji. Ep52RenjiFightsByakuya.png|Renji fights Byakuya Ep52ByakuyaRenjisBankai.png|Renji's Bankai Hihiō Zabimaru attacking Byakuya Ep52HihiōZabimaru.png|Renji and his Bankai. Ep52RenjiBankai.png|Renji fights Byakuya with his Bankai, Hihiō Zabimaru Ep52RenjiTrapped.png|Renji caught by Byakuya 6 point prison Ep52ByakuyaDefeatsRenji.png|Renji defeated by Byakuya Ep53HanatarōHealsRenji.png|Renji being healed by Hanatarō Ep54RenjiArrives.png|Renji arrives. Ep54RenjiFlees.png|Renji runs away with Rukia in his arms. Ep55RenjiBeratesRukia.png|Renji carrying Rukia Ep63IchigoInterrupts.png|Ichigo interrupts Byakuya and Renji. Arrancar arc Ep114HitsugayaTeamArrives.png|Renji and the rest of Hitsugaya's team arrive. 120Renji vs. Yylfordt.png|Renji and his Bankai vs. Yylfordt Granz. Ep120RenjiVsYylfordt2.png|Renji faces off against Yylfordt. Ep120RenjiVsYylfordt.png|Renji vs. Yylfordt Renji is coerced into doing chores by Urahara.png|Renji is coerced into doing chores by Kisuke Urahara. The Mod Souls save Renji from Patros.png|The Mod Souls save Renji from Patros. Ep134UruruOffersCake.png|Ururu offering Renji and Chad cake Hueco Mundo arc Renji silences Ichigo.png|Renji stops Ichigo from protesting over going to Hueco Mundo. Ep146RenjiRukiaArrive.png|Renji shows up in Hueco Mundo with Rukia. Ep146RunugangaReappears.png|Runuganga reappears before Renji and his friends. Ep149HuntForNel.png|Ichigo, Renji and Sado hunt for Rukia. Ep147Surrounded.png|Ichigo and Renji are surrounded by Hollows in the Menos Forest. Ep150RenjisFlame.png|Renji uses Kidō to create a light. Ep150FivePaths.png|Renji and his friends separate down different paths. Ep153RenjiSlammed.png|Dondochakka slams Renji into the ground. Ep159Espada8Appears.png|Szayelaporro Granz appears. Ep159RenjiBankaiDestroyed.png|Renji's Bankai is destroyed. Ep162MedazeppiAttacked.png|Medazeppi is defeated by Uryū. 163Renji blocks.png|Renji protecting Uryū from Szayelaporro's Fracción. Ep162ZabimaruSurroundsSzayelaporro.png|Renji entrapping Szayelaporro Granz with Zabimaru Ep164Shakkahō.png|Renji charging a shot of red fire against Szayelaporro. Ep164RenjiUryuVsSzayelaporro.png|Szayelaporro heals himself. Ep191CarbonCopy2.png|Renji is confronted by a clone after being hit with Carbon-Copy. Ep191IkebanaClub.png|Renji in the Ikebana Club. Ep192CalligraphyClub.png|Renji and the other members of the Calligraphy Club. Ep193ClonesRubble.png|Uryū and Renji clones. E193 Renji scolds Dondochakka.png|Renji angrily gives out to Dondochakka for attacking him. Ep193 Pesche Dondochakka Renji and clone.png|Renji, Pesche and Dondochakka realize that Pesche's clones are wearing trousers instead of a loincloth. Ep193TeatroDeTitere6.png|Renji's Voodoo Doll. Ep199RenjiUryuPoisoned.png|Renji and Uryū are poisoned by Mayuri's Bankai. 200Uryu and Renji cover.png|Renji and Ishida "cover" their eyes. Fake Karakura Town arc Ep228WatermelonHollowAppears.png|Rangiku, Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji see Isane and Nanao have been captured by a Watermelon Hollow. Ep267SadoRenjiVsBattikaroa.png|Sado and Renji battle Battikaroa. Ep273ReiatsuRopes.png|Yammy Llargo is bound with Renji uses Reiatsu Ropes on him. Ep273ReiatsuRopes2.png|Renji links the segments while using Reiatsu Ropes. RenjiVsYammy.png|Renji fighting Yammy. Ep287RenjinBegsIchigo.png|Ren Jin asks Ichigo to save Rukiruki in Isane's dream. Ep310IchigosFriendsReturn.png|Rukia and the others greet Ichigo after Aizen's defeat. The Lost Substitute Shinigami arc Ep361ShinigamiArrive.png|The Shinigami arrive. Ep363RenjiJackieMeet.png|Renji faces Jackie. Ep363JackieKicksRenji.png|Jackie kicks Renji. Ep363RenjiJackie.png|Renji talks with Jackie. Ep363RenjiAttacksJackie.png|Renji hits Jackie. Ep366ShinigamiWatch.png|The Shinigami watch on. Ep366RukiaObjects.png|Rukia objects to the idea Ichigo would betray Soul Society. Ep366CoffinLeaving.png|Kūgo's coffin. Bount arc (anime only) Ep64RenjiArrivesAtKarakuraHigh.png|Renji arrives at Karakura High School. Ep64RenjiTeased.png|Renji is teased. Ep65UryuPicksLock.png|Renji watches as Uryū picks Orihime's door. Ep65RirinOnPhone.png|Ichigo talks to Ririn over Renji's phone. Ep65WeNeedPhone.png|Ichigo, Uryū and Renji being held back by Jinta and Ururu. Ep66IchigoRenjUryūDiscuss.png|Renji, Uryū and Ichigo in the museum. Ep67RenjiIchigoCaught.png|Ichigo and Renji are caught struggling. Ep67PointingFingers.png|The group blame each other. Ep67IchigoArguesWithRenji.png|Renji and Ichigo argue. Ep64RenjisGigai.png|Renji leaving his Gigai. Ep67RenjiGigaiIchigoBody.png|Ichigo finds his body and Renji finds his Gigai slumped beside each other. Ep68NobaRedirectsZabimaru.png|Renji tries to attack Noba. Ep71TessaiInterruptsDiscussion.png|Tessai interrupts them. Ep71UryūGetsVisitors.png|Renji and co visit Uryū in hospital. Ep72Flooding.png|The hospital floor begins to flood heavily. Ep72WaterGrabsHand.png|Water begins to encircle Renji's wrist. Ep73HōAndBanBattle.png|Renji and Ichigo surrounded by water columns. Ep73BattleAgainstHoBan.png|Renji and his friends face off against Hō and Ban's Dolls. Ep73HōAndBanAttack.png|The group is attacked. Ep73GroupCaughtInWater.png|Renji, Rukia and Ichigo are caught. Ep78IchigoDepressedAtmosphere.png|Renji is unnerved by Ichigo's depressed atmosphere. Ep78IchigoRenjiSpar.png|Renji and Ichigo spar. Ep83KurodoRenjiYoshi.png|Renji fights Yoshi. Ep82BittoRenji.png|Renji is surrounded by bitto. Ep88FriendsWatchOverChild.png|Ichigo and friends caring for the injured child. Ep89GesellAttacksGroup.png|Renji and his friends are attacked by Gesell. Ep89ListeningToUgaki.png|The group listens to Ugaki. Ep89RenjiIchigoLeaveGroup.png|Ichigo and Renji leave the group. Ep89HisagiIzuruSaveGroup.png|Hisagi and Kira arrive to help Renji and Ichigo. Renji faces off against Gesell.png|Renji uses Bankai on Gesell. Episode97RenjiHitsugayaRangiku.png|Hitsugaya, Renji and Rangiku in the forest. Episode98RenjiRevealed.png|Hitsugaya is fooled into attacking Renji. Ep100Sai.png|Renji uses Bakudō #1 Sai. Ep105OrihimeHeals.png|Orihime heals Uryū after his fight with Yoshi. Episode108RenjiStopsRukia.png|Renji stops Rukia from interfering in the fight. Episode109IchigoRukiaRenji.png|Ichigo, Rukia and Renji reflect on the Bount. Episode109RenjiPromoted.png|Renji is promoted to lieutenant of the 6th Division. The New Captain Shusuke Amagai arc (anime only) Hitsugaya tells Renji of the proposal.png|Hitsugaya tells Renji of the proposal. ByakuyaRenjiTalk.png|Byakuya gives Renji sole responsibility for the search of Ichigo and Rukia. Iba questions Renji's motives.png|Iba questions Renji's motives. Ep183RenjiVsIba.png|Renji faces off against Iba. Ep186TeaCeremonyClub.png|Renji and the other members of the Tea Ceremony Club. Zanpakuto Unknown Tales arc (anime only) 230Byakuya appears.png|Byakuya appears behind Renji. 230Renji calls.png|Renji calls out to Byakuya. Ep230UkitakeByakuyaRealize.png|thumb|190px|right|The Gotei 13 realize the dangerous situation they are in with Muramasa as an enemy. Ep231RenjiRukiaRun.png|Renji and Rukia run in the chaos. 231Gonryomaru and Kazeshini attack.png|Rukia and Renji face off against Kazeshini and Gonryōmaru. 231Sode no Shirayuki attacks.png|Sode no Shirayuki attacks Rukia and Renji with Tsugi no mai, Hakuren. 232Renji greets.png|Renji greets Rukia. 232Rukia punches.png|Rukia punches Renji. 232Renji tells.png|Renji tells Rukia to not worry. 234Renji states.png|Renji states there has to be a clue somewhere. 234Renji encounters.png|Renji encounters Saru and Hebi. 234Renji is approached.png|Renji is approached by Saru and Hebi. 234Saru and Hebi manifest.png|Saru and Hebi manifest Zabimaru before Renji. 234Renji asks.png|Renji asks Saru and Hebi why they are doing this. 234Renji asks if this is so.png|Renji asks Saru if this is so. 235Renji blocks.png|Renji blocks Hebi's attack. 235Renji and Hebi clash.png|Renji clashes with Hebi. 235Renji stands.png|A panting Renji stands in the hole in the wall. 235Renji glows.png|Renji glows with red Reiatsu. 235Zabimaru grinds.png|The segments of Zabimaru grind across Renji's blade. 235Saru moves.png|Saru moves in front of Renji. 235Renji leans.png|Renji leans on his sword for support. 235Renji points.png|Renji points his Zanpakutō at Saru and Hebi. 235Hebi slaps.png|Hebi slaps Renji with his tail. 235Hebi slams.png|Hebi slams Renji into the ground. Ep235RenjiVsZabimaru.png|Hebi prepares to cut down Renji. 235Renji blocks Hebi's attack.png|Renji blocks Hebi's attack. 235Renji states.png|Renji states that he only wishes to become stronger. 235Renji successfully releases.png|Renji successfully releases Zabimaru. 236Renji proclaims.png|Renji proclaims he will destroy Saru and Hebi. 236Renji leaps.png|Renji leaps from building to building. 236Renji uses.png|Renji uses Bakudō #4. Hainawa. Ep236Shakkahō.png|Renji uses Shakkahō against Zabimaru. Ep236Shakkahō2.png|Renji uses many Shakkahō blasts against Zabimaru. 236Renji uses Shakkaho.png|Renji uses Hadō #31. Shakkahō. 236Energy blast explodes.png|'Hadō #31. Shakkahō' explodes in Renji's hands. 236Renji learns.png|Renji learns Saru and Hebi are still alive within his Zanpakutō and have come to their senses. 236Renji asks.png|Renji asks Saru and Hebi what they mean. 237Renji walks.png|Renji walks into the room with Saru and Hebi. 237Renji arrives.png|Renji arrives at the meeting. 237Renji states.png|Renji states he will get Hebi food later. 237Renji slides.png|Renji slides across the table to Unohana. 237Frog leaps.png|A frog leaps onto Renji's face. 241Renji grabs.png|Renji grabs Ichigo by the collar. Ep241Shakkahō.png|Renji uses Shakkahō in battle against Byakuya. Ep241Hainawa.png|Renji uses Hainawa on Byakuya. Ep241RenjiInDenial.png|Renji refuses to believe that has Byakuya betrayed them. 241Ichigo informs.png|Ichigo informs Renji, Shunsui, Ukitake, Unohana, and Nanao of Byakuya's betrayal. Renji and Rukia enter Byakuya's office.png|Renji and Rukia enter Byakuya's office. 241Byakuya pins.png|Byakuya pins Renji's blade under his own. 241Renji attacks.png|Renji attacks Byakuya. 241Renji prepares.png|Renji prepares Hadō #31. Shakkahō in his hand. Renji clashes with Byakuya.png|Renji clashes with Byakuya. 241Renji appears.png|Renji appears behind Byakuya. 241Byakuya blocks.png|Byakuya blocks Renji's attack. 241Renji clashes.png|Renji clashes with Byakuya. 241Rukia sees.png|Rukia sees Renji fall to the ground in front of her. 241Keigun appear.png|Several Keigun appear around Byakuya, Rukia, Renji, and the Zanpakutō spirits with Shunpo. Ichigo approaches Byakuya and Senbonzakura.png|Ichigo, Renji & Rukia confront Byakuya and Senbonzakura. Ep243TeamKarakura.png|Renji and his friends. 244Rukia and Renji emerge.png|Rukia and Renji emerge from the rubble. 245Renji grabs.png|Renji grabs Rukia's sleeve. 245Cloud moves.png|The cloud of poisonous gas moves toward Rukia and Renji. 248Doll towers.png|A giant Chappy doll towers over Sōkyoku Hill. Ep253ZanpakutoShinigamiUnited.png|Renji and the other Shinigami unite with their Zanpakutō Spirits once more. 254Renji apologizes.png|Renji apologizes for taking so long to arrive. 254Renji retracts.png|Renji retracts Zabimaru. 254Renji reunites.png|Renji reunites with Byakuya. Ep254RenjiZabimaruReiatsu.png|Renji, Saru, and Hebi exert their Reiatsu. Beast Swords arc (anime only) Renji and Rukia relax with the other 6th Division members.png|Renji and Rukia relax with the 6th Division members. 256Rukia asks.png|Rukia asks Renji why he is not going to greet Byakuya. 256Renji says.png|Renji says he has been looking for Byakuya. 256Renji informs.png|Renji informs Byakuya that they must assign the next Seireitei guard duties. Renji hit in the back with the Toju's boomerang.png|Renji is hit by the Tōjū's weapon. 258Renji sheathes.png|Renji sheathes his sword. 258Ichigo encounters.png|Ichigo encounters Renji and Saru in the park. 258Renji, Saru, and Hebi return.png|Renji, Saru, and Hebi return to Soul Society. 263Renji sees.png|Renji sees Saru and Hebi wrote an insult on the table instead of writing their letters. 263Renji leaps.png|Renji leaps out of his bath after the water becomes scalding hot. 265Hisagi and Renji discuss.png|Hisagi and Renji discuss the recent dwindling in Tōjū activity. 265Renji expresses.png|Renji expresses relief at the Zanpakutō spirit and Tōjū incidents finally being over with the vanishing of Muramasa's Reiatsu. Gotei 13 Invading Army arc (anime only) Ep317ByakuyasTeamReturns.png|Byakuya and the others return from the Senkaimon. Byakuya presents Dangai item.png|Renji is present as Byakuya presents Dangai item to Yamamoto. Ep320Gotei13TempHeadquarters.png|The captains and lieutenants gather in Ichigo's room. Ep320MayuriBeginsDiscussion.png|Mayuri begins the discussion. Ep320KonSpeedsAway.png|Kon rushes off. Ep320ShinigamiEvade.png|Renji and Rukia evade the cloud of ash. Gotei 13 Barbeque.png|Renji joins Nozomi's barbeque. Renji arrives to assist Sado.png|Renji comes to Sado's aid. Ep323SadoRenjiVsReigaiRenji.png|Renji assists Sado against his own Reigai copy. Urahara Renji find Ichigo.png|Urahara and Renji rescue Ichigo. Urahara explains Inaba dangai research.png|Kisuke explains about the Dangai and Inaba's interest in it. E330 Renji before Unohana, Yamamoto.png|Renji is given orders from Yamamoto. Ep330IchigoRenjiIkkakuYumichikaDiscuss.png|Ichigo, Renji, Ikkaku, and Yumichika discuss Nozomi's connection to Inaba. ShinigamiProtectNozomi.png|The Shinigami protect Nozomi. Ichigos friends cheer him up.png|Renji and co try to cheer up Ichigo. Renj and Rukia bow to Unohana.png|Renji and Rukia bow to Unohana as she walks outside. Ep332ReigaiByakuyaAttacking.png|Reigai-Byakuya continues his relentless attack. Ep333Fire.png|Renji and Rukia look out for Ichigo. Ep334InabaConfronts.png|Listening as Inaba demands Nozomi. Ep334EveryoneAttacks.png|Everyone attacks Inaba. Ep334Fight.png|Confronted by Inaba. Anime Volume Covers Bleach Vol. 5 Cover.png|Renji on the cover of Volume 5. Bleach Vol. 8 Cover.png|Renji on the cover of Volume 8. Bleach Vol. 57 Cover.png|Renji on the cover of Volume 57. Bleach Vol. 77 Cover.png|Renji and Ichigo Kurosaki on the cover of Volume 77. Bleach Viz Season 2 Box Set Cover.png|Renji and Ichigo on the cover of the Season 2 box set. Bleach Complete Series 4.png|Renji and Byakuya on the cover of the fourth complete series box set. Bleach Complete Series 8.png|Renji on the cover of the eighth complete series box set. Bleach Blu-Ray Set 4.png|Renji on the cover of the fourth Blu-Ray box set. Music Covers Bleach Memories of Nobody OST.png|Renji, Ichigo, Rukia, Hitsugaya, Byakuya, Senna, and Ganryū on the cover of the Bleach: Memories of Nobody OST. Bleach The DiamondDust Rebellion OST.png|Renji, Ichigo, Rukia, Rangiku, Hitsugaya, Kusaka, and several captains on the cover of the Bleach: The DiamondDust Rebellion OST. Bleach The Hell Verse OST.png|Renji, Ichigo, Rukia, Uryū, Kokutō, and Shuren on the cover of the Bleach: The Hell Verse OST. Bleach Beat Collection S1V2.png|Renji on the cover of the second volume of the first Bleach Beat Collection session. Bleach Breathless Collection V3.png|Renji and Zabimaru on the cover of the third Bleach Breathless Collection volume. Bleach B Station S1V1.png|Renji and Rukia on the cover of the first volume of the first Bleach B Station session. Bleach B Station S5V3.png|Renji, Orihime, Ukitake, and Sōgyo no Kotowari on the cover of the first volume of the first Bleach B Station session. Renji Manga Images Profile Images 51Renji profile.png|Renji Abarai. 52Renji profile.png|Renji. 53Renji profile.png|Renji. 79Renji profile.png|Renji. Agent of the Shinigami arc 51Byakuya and Renji enter.png|Byakuya Kuchiki and Renji enter Karakura Town. 52Renji attacks.png|Renji attacks Rukia Kuchiki. 52Rukia dodges.png|Rukia dodges Renji's slash at the last moment. 52Renji dodges.png|Renji narrowly dodges a Heilig Pfeil from Uryū Ishida. 53Renji defeats.png|Renji defeats Uryū. 53Renji is interrupted.png|Renji's attempt to kill Uryū is interrupted by Ichigo Kurosaki. 54Renji attacks.png|Renji rapidly attacks Ichigo. 54Renji is scratched.png|Renji has his chin scratched by Ichigo's slash. 54Renji's Shikai, Zabimaru.png|Renji releases his Shikai, Zabimaru. 54Renji leaps.png|Renji leaps into the air to attack Ichigo. 55Renji prepares.png|Renji prepares to finish off Ichigo. 55Rukia grabs.png|Rukia grabs Renji's sword arm to hinder him. 55Ichigo attacks.png|Ichigo attacks Renji faster than he can react. 55Ichigo slashes.png|Ichigo slashes Renji, sending him flying back with a cut on his forehead. 56Renji pins.png|Renji pins Rukia to a streetlamp when she tries to run to Ichigo's side. 56Renji opens.png|Renji opens a Senkaimon for him, Byakuya, and Rukia to return to Soul Society through. 59Renji greets.png|Renji greets two unseated Shinigami as he walks past them. 59Renji kicks.png|Renji kicks Rikichi over for fooling around. 59Rukia teases.png|Rukia teases Renji. 59Sixth Division prison ward.png|Renji speaks with Rukia in the Sixth Division's prison ward. 65Cover.png|Renji on the cover of Chapter 65. 65Byakuya leaves.png|Renji watches as Byakuya leaves after informing Rukia of her sentence. 65Rukia claims.png|Rukia claims that she is not intimidated by capital punishment. Soul Society arc 79Renji transfers.png|Renji transfers Rukia to Senzaikyū. 79Rukia is brought.png|Renji and Rukia stand inside the latter's new cell. 79Renji informs.png|Renji informs Rukia of Ichigo's intrusion into Soul Society. 79Renji and Aizen discuss.png|Renji and Sōsuke Aizen discuss the strange circumstances of Rukia's execution. 80Renji and Hinamori talk.png|Renji learns that Hinamori is the only one here. 80Rangiku complains.png|Rangiku Matsumoto complains to Renji about being unable to contact Tōshirō Hitsugaya. 96Cover.png|Renji on the cover of Chapter 96. 97Getsuga Tensho2.png|Renji is defeated with a Getsuga Tenshō. 99Cover.png|Renji and Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 99. 118Cover.png|Renji Abarai on the cover of Chapter 118. 137Cover.png|Renji Abarai on the cover of Chapter 137. 140Cover.png|Renji and several other Shinigami on the cover of Chapter 140. 140Senka1.png|Byakuya attempts to use Senka on Renji. 140Senka2.png|Renji blocks Byakuya's attempt to use Senka on him. 141Cover.png|Renji and Byakuya on the cover of Chapter 141. 142Rikujōkōrō.png|Byakuya uses Rikujōkōrō on Renji. 143Cover.png|Renji, Ichigo, Kenpachi, and Hitsugaya on the cover of Chapter 143. 155Cover.png|Renji, Ichigo, Uryū, Hisagi, and Hitsugaya on the cover of Chapter 155. 162Cover.png|Renji, Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime, and Sado on the cover of Chapter 162. 171Sentan Hakuja.png|Renji is surprised by Tōsen using Sentan Hakuja. 173Cover.png|Renji and Rukia on the cover of Chapter 173 174Cover.png|Renji and Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 174. 175Cover.png|Renji, Ichigo, and Aizen on the cover of Chapter 175. 182Cover.png|Renji and several others on the cover of Chapter 182. Arrancar arc 193Cover.png|Renji, Ichigo, Ikkaku, Kenpachi, Byakuya, and Hitsugaya. 195Strike Force arrives.png|The strike squad arrives. 197Cover.png|Renji, Rangiku, Hitsugaya, Ikkaku, and Yumichika on the cover of Chapter 197. 200Cover.png|Renji, his fellow Shinigami stationed in Karakura Town, and the attacking Arrancar on the cover of Chapter 200. 204Cover.png|Renji, Ichigo, Rukia, and Orihime on the cover of Chapter 204. 211Cover.png|Renji on the cover of Chapter 211. 232Cover.png|Renji and several others on the cover of Chapter 232. 239Cover.png|Renji, Ichigo, Urahara, and Hitsugaya on the cover of Chapter 239. Hueco Mundo arc 247Cover.png|Renji, his friends, and the enemy captains on the cover of Chapter 247. 248Shakkaho.png|Renji uses Shakkahō in Las Noches. 248Shakkaho2.png|Renji's small Shakkahō spell. 250Cover.png|Renji, Ichigo, Uryū, Sado, Rukia, and Nel on the cover of Chapter 250. 252Cover.png|Renji and his friends on the cover of Chapter 252. 256Cover.png|Renji and Dondochakka on the cover of Chapter 256. 265Cover.png|Renji, Ichigo, Rukia, and Uryū on the cover of Chapter 265. 275Cover.png|Renji and Uryū on the cover of Chapter 275. 286Cover.png|Renji, Ichigo, Rukia, Uryū, and Sado on the cover of Chapter 286. 288Cover.png|Renji, Uryū, and Szayelaporro on the cover of Chapter 288. 288Carbon-Copy3.png|Renji and Uryū are cloned using Carbon-Copy. 293Teatro de Titere5.png|Renji is caught up in Szayelaporro's Teatro de Titere. 301Cover.png|Renji, Ichigo, Uryū, Sado, and Ikkaku on the cover of Chapter 301. -99Cover.png|Renji and his friends on the cover of Chapter -99. Fake Karakura Town arc 317Cover.png|Renji and his friends on the cover of Chapter 317. 328Cover.png|Renji, Ichigo, Sado, Ikkaku, and Hisagi on the cover of Chapter 328. 379Cover.png|Renji and his friends on the cover of Chapter 379. 387Cover.png|Renji and his friends on the cover of Chapter 387. The Lost Substitute Shinigami arc 460Shinigami appear.png|Renji and the other Shinigami arrive in the Human World. 461Ichigo reunites.png|Ichigo reunites with his Shinigami friends. 465Cover.png|Renji, Jackie, Ikkaku, and Moe on the cover of Chapter 465. 465Renji defeats.png|Renji defeats Jackie with Zabimaru's hilt. The Thousand-Year Blood War arc 495Mask attacks.png|Mask De Masculine attacks Renji. 502Renji attacks.png|Renji attacks Äs Nödt. 502Defeated Renji.png|Renji is defeated by Mask. 515Rukia and Renji lie.png|Rukia and Renji lying in the recovery room after their defeat by the Wandenreich. 517Senjumaru holds.png|Renji is collected by Senjumaru Shutara for transport to the Royal Palace. 520Renji withstands.png|Renji withstands one of Tenjirō's punches. 521Ichigo and Renji feel.png|Ichigo and Renji notice the empowering effects of the food. 522Nimaiya pranks.png|Renji and Ichigo being pranked by Ōetsu. 523Asauchi attack.png|Ichigo and Renji are set upon by the Asauchi. 545Rukia and Renji train.png|Renji training with Rukia. 564Soo Zabimaru.png|Renji's full Bankai, Sōō Zabimaru. 564Hihio.png|Renji uses Hihiō. 564Orochio.png|Renji uses Orochiō. 564Soo Zabimaru, Zaga Teppo.png|Renji uses Sōō Zabimaru, Zaga Teppō. 564Mask crumbles.png|Renji incinerates Mask with Sōō Zabimaru, Zaga Teppō. 585Renji tells.png|Renji tells Ichigo to go after Yhwach. 585Shinigami arrive.png|Renji prepares to take on the Sternritter with the other Shinigami. 586Gotei 13 vs. Sternritter.png|Renji and the other Shinigami prepare to fight the Quincy: Vollständig-empowered Sternritter. 587Renji attacks.png|Renji attacks Bazz-B. 612Shinji and Renji discuss.png|Renji and Shinji discuss the latter's injuries. 613Rukia and Renji charge.png|Renji and Rukia charge orbs with Reiatsu. 614Cover.png|Renji on the cover of Chapter 614. 624Sternritter help.png|Renji works to create the doorway alongside the recruited Sternritter. 628Renji saves.png|Renji saves Yūshirō Shihōin from falling to his death. 629Shinigami move out.png|Renji moves toward the center of the palace alongside the other Shinigami. 647Shinigami advance.png|Renji and the others approach the center of the palace. 680Yhwach departs.png|Renji and Rukia watch Yhwach leave the Soul King Palace. 681Yhwach breaks Zabimaru.png|Yhwach breaks Zabimaru when Renji attacks him with it. 682Ichigo and Renji travel.png|Renji and Ichigo travel through the portal. 682Ichigo and Renji attack.png|Renji and Ichigo attack Yhwach. 686Color pages 2-3.png|Colour spread from the final chapter. Databook, Covers and Polls MangaVolume11Cover.png|Renji on the cover of Volume 11. MangaVolume73Cover.png|Renji on the cover of Volume 73. ACBTBAkamaru Jump Winter 2004 Cover.png|Renji on the cover of Akamaru Jump Winter 2004. VIBEs pages 1-3.png|Renji and Ichigo in Bankai on the VIBEs cover. ACBTBCover.png|Renji, Ichigo, Rukia, Byakuya, and Kenpachi on the cover of All Colour But The Black. ACBTBSecond Popularity Poll.png|Renji and the other top 10 winners of the second popularity poll. 209Third Popularity Poll 1-5.png|Renji and the other top 5 winners of the third popularity poll. 392Sixth Popularity Poll 1-4.png|Renji, Ichigo, Byakuya, Grimmjow, and Ulquiorra as the winners of the top 4 best bouts in the sixth popularity poll. THVIBColor Spread 1.png|Renji and the rest of the main cast of Bleach: The Hell Verse. Bleach Resurrected Souls 3.png|Renji and Ichigo on the cover of the third Bleach: Resurrected Souls volume. SJ2003-04-28 cover.png|Renji, Ichigo, Shunsui, Byakuya, and Suì-Fēng on the cover of the April 28th 2003 issue of Shonen Jump. SJ2004-10-11 cover.png|Renji, Ichigo, Kenpachi, and Hitsugaya on the cover of the October 11th 2004 issue of Shonen Jump. SJ2005-05-23 cover.png|Renji, Ichigo, Rukia, and Kon on the cover of the May 23rd 2005 issue of Shonen Jump. SJ2005-12-05 cover.png|Renji, Ichigo, Rukia, Hitsugaya, Rangiku, Ikkaku, and Yumichika on the cover of the December 5th 2005 issue of Shonen Jump. SJ2006-07-10 cover.png|Renji, Ichigo, and Hitsugaya on the cover of the July 10th 2006 issue of Shonen Jump. SJ2007-06-18 cover.png|Renji, Ichigo, Rukia, Isshin, Hitsugaya, and Shinji on the cover of the June 18th 2007 issue of Shonen Jump. SJ2008-04-21 cover.png|Renji, Ichigo, Rukia, Uryū, and Sado on the cover of the April 21st 2008 issue of Shonen Jump. SJ2008-07-28 cover.png|Renji, Ichigo, and Rukia on the cover of the July 28th 2008 issue of Shonen Jump. SJ2008-12-08 cover.png|Renji, Ichigo, Hitsugaya, Komamura, and Hisagi on the cover of the December 8th 2008 issue of Shonen Jump. SJ2009-10-12 cover.png|Renji, Ichigo, Hitsugaya, and Ikkaku on the cover of the October 12th 2009 issue of Shonen Jump. SJ2011-06-27 cover.png|Renji, Ichigo, Byakuya, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Aizen, and Tsukishima on the cover of the June 27th 2011 issue of Shonen Jump. SJ2012-09-17 cover.png|Renji, Ichigo, Rukia, Byakuya, Hitsugaya, and Kon on the cover of the September 17th 2012 issue of Shonen Jump. Renji Movie Images Memories of Nobody MONRenjiRukiaWatch.png|Renji and Rukia Kuchiki watch as the Kidō Cannon is prepared. MONRukiaRenjiSenkaimon.png|Renji and Rukia emerge from a Senkaimon. MONRenjiDefeatsBau.png|Renji's Bankai, Hihiō Zabimaru, crashes into and kills Bau. MONIchigoReturns.png|Ichigo Kurosaki returns with Senna. The DiamondDust Rebellion DDRRukiaRenjiApproach.png|Renji and Rukia approach. DDRRukiaReprimandsRenji.png|Rukia reprimands Renji for bringing up Gin Ichimaru. DDRRangikuGrabsRenji.png|Rangiku grabs Renji's arm. DDRIchigoClutchesFace.png|Renji and Rukia finds Ichigo Kurosaki. DDRIchigoHoldsHaori.png|Ichigo holds Hitsugaya's haori. DDRIchigoRecountsEvents.png|Ichigo recounts what happened. DDRRangikuRenjiShunsuiNanaoTalk.png|Renji, Rangiku Matsumoto, Shunsui Kyōraku, and Nanao Ise talk. DDRShunsuiRangikuRenjiLaugh.png|Renji, Rangiku, and Shunsui laugh at Nanao. DDRKimonoFragmentCrumbles.png|A frozen fragment of Shunsui's kimono crumbles in Renji's hand. DDRSui-FengKomamuraByakuyaApproach.png|The Gotei 13 captains confront Tōshirō Hitsugaya. DDRRenjiAppears.png|Renji appears before Hitsugaya and Rukia. DDRYoruichiSui-FengAppear.png|Yoruichi Shihōin and Suì-Fēng appear before Renji and Ichigo. Fade to Black FTBRenjiIchigoName.png|Renji asks how Ichigo knows his name. FTBRenjiShutUp.png|Renji tells Ichigo to shut up. FTBIchigoRenjiClash.png|Renji clashes with Ichigo. FTBRenjiStrikes.png|Renji attacks Ichigo. FTBRenjiFreesIchigo.png|Renji destroys the Bakudō #63. Sajō Sabaku binding Ichigo. FTBRenjiBeratesIchigo.png|Renji states Ichigo disrupted the Seireitei. FTBRenjiSeesVendor.png|Renji stares at a vendor. FTBRenjiQuestionsIchigo.png|Renji asks why Ichigo is going so far for Rukia. FTBRenjiAdmitsFlaw.png|Renji admits it is usually not possible to locate someone with Reiraku in Soul Society. FTBIchigoRenjiReiraku.png|Renji and Ichigo use Reiraku. FTBRenjiZabimaruBarrier.png|Renji protects himself with Zabimaru. FTBRenjiActivatesBankai.png|Renji activates his Bankai, Hihiō Zabimaru. FTBRenjiLeapsOntoBankai.png|Renji leaps onto the head of Hihiō Zabimaru. FTBIchigoCannotGiveUp.png|Ichigo tells Rukia she cannot give up being a Shinigami. The Hell Verse THVIchigoEncountersRukiaRenji.png|Renji and Rukia meet Ichigo in Karakura Town. THVIchigoRenjiArgue.png|Renji and Ichigo argue over the latter's Substitute Shinigami duties. THVRukiaSeparatesIchigoRenji.png|Rukia separates Renji and Ichigo. THVRukiaRenjiSense.png|Renji and Rukia sense strange Reiatsu. THVRenjiExplainsSituation.png|Renji explains the situation to Ichigo. THVKokutoAgreesHelp.png|Kokutō agrees to take Ichigo to Hell. THVRukiaDecidesToGo.png|Rukia decides she and Renji will accompany Ichigo to Hell. THVKushanadaChasesGroup.png|A Kushanāda pursues the group. THVRenjiInterceptsGunjo.png|Renji intercepts Gunjō's blow with Zabimaru. THVUryuRenjiConfrontGunjoGarogai.png|Renji and Uryū Ishida confront Taikon and Gunjō. THVGarogaiEmergesFromAcid.png|Renji faces off against Garogai. THVGarogaiPunchesRenji.png|Garogai pummels Renji. THVGunjoShatters.png|Renji looks on as Gunjō crumbles while laughing. THVRenjiHellKido.png|The Kidō Renji uses to send Ichigo back to the Human World from Hell. THVUryuRenjiHang.png|Renji and Uryū hang from a tree as corpses. THVUryuRenjiEmerge.png|Renji and Uryū emerge from the rubble. THVKushanadaAttemptsAttack.png|A Kushanāda attempts to crush the group. Bleach (2018) LAByakuyaOrdersRenji.png|Byakuya Kuchiki orders Renji to bring back Rukia Kuchiki. LARenjiConfrontsIchigo.png|Renji confronts Ichigo Kurosaki. LARenjiPointsZanpakuto.png|Renji points his Zanpakutō at Ichigo's throat. LARenjiDodgesHeiligPfeil.png|Renji narrowly dodges a Heilig Pfeil. LAByakuyaRenjiDiscuss.png|Renji and Byakuya discuss a new course of action. LARenjiSavesIchigo.png|Renji purifies Hexapodus, saving Ichigo. LARukiaConfrontsRenji.png|Rukia prevents Renji from finishing off Ichigo. LAByakuyaAppears.png|Byakuya appears before Rukia and Renji. LAByakuyaRenjiLeave.png|Renji and Byakuya leave after giving Rukia an ultimatum. LARukiaExplainsPlan.png|Rukia explains her plan to Renji and Byakuya. LARenjiAngry.png|Renji angrily declares that Ichigo is only useful as bait. LAIchigoInterruptsBargaining.png|Ichigo interrupts the bargaining process. LAByakuyaRenjiPlan.png|Renji and Byakuya discuss their plan. LAByakuyaRenjiConfront.png|Renji and Byakuya confront Ichigo and Rukia. LARenjiAttacksIchigo.png|Renji attacks Ichigo and Rukia. LAIchigoBlocksRenji.png|Ichigo blocks Renji's attack. LARenjiHitsZanpakuto.png|Renji sends Ichigo's Zanpakutō flying toward him. LARenjiRunsUpZanpakuto.png|Renji runs up the length of Ichigo's Zanpakutō. LAIchigoKneed.png|Renji slams Ichigo's head into his knee. LARenjiShikaiZabimaru.png|Renji releases his Shikai, Zabimaru. LARenjiOverwhelmsIchigo.png|Renji pressures Ichigo with attacks from Zabimaru. LARenjiCreatesExplosion.png|Renji creates a large explosion. LAIchigoAttacksRenji.png|Ichigo deals a devastating blow to Renji. LARukiaRegainsPowers.png|Renji watches as Rukia regains her powers. Renji Video Game Images Versus Crusade VCRenji.png|Renji in Bleach: Versus Crusade. Heat the Soul HTSRenji.png|Renji in Bleach: Heat the Soul 6. Brave Souls BBSSoo Zabimaru.png|Promotional art of Renji wielding the true form of his Bankai. Jump Force JFRenji's Bankai, Soo Zabimaru.png|Renji's Bankai, Sōō Zabimaru. Renji Video Clips Zabimaru.gif|Renji's Zanpakutō Zabimaru in Shikai. HikotsuTaihō.gif|Renji's Bankai Hihiō Zabimaru's Hikotsu Taihō technique. Sai.gif|Renji performing Bakudō #1. Sai. HikotsuTaiho02.gif HigaZekkō.gif|Renji's Higa Zekkō. EnhancedHigaZekkō.gif |Renji's Enhanced Higa Zekkō. ReiatsuRopes.gif|Renji uses his Reiatsu Ropes. HihiōZabimaru.gif|Ranji releases Hihiō Zabimaru. Category:Images